miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Time and Space 02
This is Chapter 2: My New Family and Why I Hate it of Miramc22's fan fiction, Time and Space. ---- I entered the very small apartment building and looked around. It was tiny, with white-ish walls and plain furniture. The room looked plain and it smelled good, and it was a kind of fresh scent. This couldn't have been my new house. I'd only lived in an apartment for all of my life. My parents bought it when I was only 22 months old, and I'd lived in a regular house before that. My mom had picked it out, and it was small, but enough room for all of us. It had the most amazing view of New York City that you could ever imagine. The thought of it being only a few hours since I was there for the last time ever made my stomach hurt. There was a white, leather sofa in the main room, and on it were seated a boy and a girl. They both had the same features. Black hair, icy blue eyes, porcelain white skin. I knew in an instant that they were Madison and James, the twins that I had been told about. I approached them cautiously, carrying my luggage with me. I greeted them with a very nervous and awkward smile. "Hi," I said pathetically. I had absolutely no idea what to say. I winced as a fist knocked the wind out of me. Again. I guess, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. "You think you can talk to our mum like that?" A masculine British voice asked. Pain surged throughout my stomach, and I almost felt my light breakfast coming up. It hurt. I looked up at James: he had messy dark hair, like Sarah's. He was very pale, like me. He had light blue eyes like a summer sky, and light freckles dotted across his high cheekbones. He looked like a model, and he was tall, probably six foot something. If he wasn't my stepbrother, I'd think that he was hot. Of course, I'd never, ever admit that aloud, because he's my stepbrother. I held onto my stomach, trying to search for words. My natural instinct was to fight back, but I wasn't going to fight back. I felt ridiculed, and kind of weak, even though I wasn't sure what was going on. I tried to think of something to calm myself. I couldn't. The only thing that I could think of was the strength that I'd get from standing back up, and showing that I was okay. I slowly looked back up at James, my body slowly straightening back up. As soon as I stood back up, I was greeted with a harsh slap on the face. It stung terribly, just like when Sarah had slapped me. It was on the same, already tender spot, but just as forceful. "How'd you like it if I talked to your sweet mummy like that?" Madison sneered, staring daggers at me. Her British accent was very posh, and her words hit me like the daggers her eyes were threatening me with. She was model status beautiful, and she was about as tall as I was. She, like her family, had jet-black hair, and like James, she had sky blue eyes and light freckles brushed on her cheeks. "Hey, look, my mommy is dead, all right?" I spat back, kind of hoping to make them feel bad. They had to have know that my mom, my dad's former wife, was dead. Normally, it would take me days to say that aloud, in order to explain it to someone, ways forming in my head to explain how my mom was dead. It wasn't an easy thing at all, and it was something that I stayed away from discussing. James and Madison exchanged smirking glares with each other, like some type of twin telepathy thing, even though I knew that twin telepathy was bogus crap. I didn't like it, because it looked like they were sharing a thought, an inside joke or laugh, and I was just there, watching them. I kind of felt like the victim of my new siblings. "Did you kill her?" James asked tauntingly. Oh, God. I did not just hear that. Oh, God. That was it. I formed a fist, and with all of my force and pent-up anger, I punched him in the face. It felt excellent. He recoiled on impact, his hands flying to cover his face. I caught a glimpse of his face, and saw that his nose, where I'd punched him, was bleeding heavily. His whole hand was covered in thick blood, and so was his mouth and face. I didn't want to, but I laughed. Not a hysterical laugh, but a kind of confident, arrogant laugh. Then, I realized that I hadn't thought through the consequences. I turned to look at Madison, whose eyes were seething with anger. The death stare was set to kill, her fists were balled, and she was already in a fighting position. "FIRST MY MUM, NOW MY BROTHER! JUST WAIT UNTIL I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Madison yelled. She pounced on me, hitting at me and clawing at me with her sharp, polished fingernails. I felt wounds forming in my body, bruises forming and blood pouring. I felt weak, exposed, and broken. The injuries, I reminded myself, couldn't be that bad. I was obviously imagining the worst. I didn't think it would happen, but Sarah came in and had to literally pry Madison off of me. My new family, I realized, were all incredibly strong people. Madison was still clawing at me like a lunatic when her mother pried herself off of me. I was crying. "Elizabeth! How dare you attack my children like that! I told you, do not push the queen. You just did. One more wrong move, and you're out," Sarah said, still restraining Madison. "I don't care who your mum is, but she was terrible. She raised you like a savage, and look at what you are today," Sarah said in a raised, bossy tone. I'm not a violent person at all, and I'd never actually hit anyone in my life out of spite until just seconds ago. I wanted to attack her, hurt her, I wanted her to feel pain, maybe question her ''mother. I couldn't, now, though. I was being ridiculed, and being made a bad example. I wanted to run, and I wanted to hide my face. I just wanted to disappear. James' nose was still bleeding heavily, and I didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for him, though. "You are absolutely 'ridiculous' if you think that this house is a monarchy," I said suddenly. "This house isn't a freaking monarchy, it's more like a dictatorship! This is legit the worst evil stepfamily cliche 'ever! You talk about a dead woman you didn't even know like your archenemy. I bet you didn't even know she ''existed'' until you met my dad! You ''hate'' her, and you hate ''me''. I swear to God, you leave my dead mother ''alone''!" I shouted in a raised tone, totally losing my temper. The front door to the apartment was still opened, and I was sure that the whole apartment complex could hear us now. Then, I heard a calm voice behind me. "Elizabeth, apologize to Madison and James, ''now''. I can't believe you," I heard a voice say from behind me. It was the only voice in the world that I didn't hate. It was the voice of my dad, the only person that could very well give me my possible chance at being accepted into this family. He was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "You're such a ''child''," he said disappointedly. The worst part about it was that he'd said it calmly. He made me realize how I'd blown up at this. I'd say that my dad was patronizing me, but I knew that he was ''right''. I gasped aloud in shock as sudden realization hit me. I slowly moved my hand up to my face to cover my gasp. I'd forgotten what I was doing: did I really get so carried away as to hit Madison and James? I looked at my dad, and looked at my hands covered in wounds which were slowly spilling out blood. He was ''right''. Did I really have to hit them? "I'm sorry, Madison," I found myself saying, turning to her. "I shouldn't have hit you. I'm really sorry, and I don't know what I was thinking," I said, and wiped a tear off of my face. I sniffed, forcing myself to stop crying. "Maybe we could start over. We're the same age, and we'd make great friends." Madison upturned her nose and rolled her eyes at me. "In your dreams, brat. We've only started the argument. Thank you for lighting the flames," she said sarcastically. Ouch. That really hurt me. Was I really that bad? Of course I was. I hurt her, and I wished illness upon her. I was ''terrible''. I was terrible to Madison, to James, and to Sarah. "James, I'm sorry, too," I said, turning to look at him. "I wished illness upon you, and I went far enough to deliver that myself. Maybe ''we could start over?" I asked. "I'm with Madison," James said coldly. "You are such a '''''baby, it's pitiful. You'll never last a day in London," James said, laughing, like it would cheer him up. It really hurt me for him to say that. But who was there to blame? Me. "Very well, kiddies," Sarah said, sighing. She finally let go of Madison, who I noticed, didn't have a scratch on her. "Your room is at the very end of the hallway, Elizabeth. Don't break anything, don't go into any other rooms, and listen to whatever Madison, James, and your father and I say," Sarah said sternly. "Understand?" I nodded tearfully and slowly walked down the long, narrow hallway, feeling everyones' eyes watching me as I walked. I hated this life. ---- The hallway had two white doors on each side of the walls, and at the far end, a single door, which I presumed to be my room. Five bedrooms. I felt a small thrill as I twisted the doorknob: this was going to be where I lived until I moved out. It wasn't like I'd had any say in which room I'd wanted. I'd just gotten the only room that wasn't currently used by anyone in the house. I'd just come in one day, and that day was today, dropping out of the sky, being an ungreatful little brat to everyone. I didn't want to live here. My hand touched the cold doorknob, and I wondered how long it had been since someone was last in the bedroom. It couldn't have been that long, but it felt weird wandering around someone's house, when I hadn't even toured it myself. My hand closed on the handle, and the door swung open with a small push. I peered into the dark room, and my hand reached over to flip a switch on the wall. The lights flickered on in the room instantly, and I had the first look at my new bedroom. I stared blankly into the white bedroom: it was small, shaped like a square, with a large bed in the center of the room. A closet was on the same side of the room as the door. It wasn't what I had expected, but what was I supposed to expect? A larger room with a larger bed like in New York? I approached my large bed and set my bags down: I had two large, rolling bag suitcases and two duffle bags, and my laptop in a work bag on my shoulders. It was very heavy to carry, but the bags carried all of my clothes, bedsheets, and trinkets. Everything I owned packed into some bags. My shoulders ached from the weight, but I started to unpack. I had some hangers, but I would have to go to the store or something to buy more hangers, and towels, shampoo, trashcans and such, because of course, I couldn't really take that much with me. Dad and I just packed up whatever we could and put it on the plane. We didn't take any furniture. In about an hour, I'd put most of my clothes on a hangers and stuck them in the small closet. The closet was wide, which took up the whole side of one of my bedroom walls. A single metal bar ran across the inside, for the hangers to go on. While I was hanging more clothes up, I jumped as Madison and James hurriedly came into my bedroom, lifting a small, wooden dresser drawer. I was kind of startled by their presence at first, but then, I realized that they were only bringing the dresser into my room. They both gave me angry looks as they set the dresser drawer down on the empty side of my room. "Mum said if Madison gave you her dresser, she'd get a better one," James said aloud as he and Madison placed the dresser onto the floor. "You're getting Madison's old desk, too," he commented as Madison looked through my closet. James nosily peeked around my bed and found my pile of books, which were sitting in an unorganized stack on the floor. "You are so lucky I'm not killing you now. You're such a brat," Madison said, still peeping around my closet. She pulled a Harry Potter T-shirt I had. Harry Potter was my favorite book series since I was just a kid. "Seriously, how old are you, eight?" She asked, making a disgusted face at it. "If you came to London looking for Hogwarts, then leave now. I am not ''living with you," she said, putting the shirt back in my closet. It would have been better if I kept my mouth shut. "Everyone knows that Hogwarts is in Scotland," I said in a know-it-all-ish way. I wasn't trying to be a know-it-all, I just wanted to silently humiliate Madison. That didn't really work. "Everything in here is so ugly!" She exclaimed as she browsed through my clothes. "I don't see how you'd wear these ''anywhere. Can I give these to charity?" "No," I said, ignoring her. I continued with unpacking my clothes. "You're not going in public with me if you're gonna wear these," she insulted. "There is just no way that I'm going to be seen with someone dressed in this," she said, pulling out a shirt of mine. "Madison, you're not the Queen of England," I said, unable to think of a good comeback. I guess that I'd completely panicked, and the British-ness was getting to me. "And you are, Queen Elizabeth?" She asked. "Queen Elizabeth the first was the Queen of England from November 17, 1558 to March 24, 1603," I stated, still not looking over at Madison. I'd memorized some things about Queen Elizabeth the First, because I'd done a project on her in middle school just because we shared the same name. "You think that you're so smart," Madison said, and scoffed. I turned back to putting clothes on hangers while Madison rooted throughout my belongings, muttering comments like 'babyish', 'chav', attention stunt', and 'ugly'. I wasn't really sure what a chav was, but I was sure that it wasn't very nice. After a while and I was done sorting through my clothes, Madison was finished rating my wardrobe and James had finished making faces at my books. They left and closed the door behind them silently. Another hour later, Madison and James brought in my desk, and put it in the corner of the room next to the dresser. I neatly placed the books onto the bookshelves that were in the room when I arrived, in no particular order. I put the certain series together, in order, and I grouped certain authors with one another. I had a lot of books, but I thankfully had enough space on the bookshelves to fill them up with my books. I placed my laptop in the center of the desk, and I placed my lamp next to my books and sat on my bed. The sheets on the bed weren't mine, and I wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in them. I took the sheets off of the bed and replaced them with the white sheets that were blue and green colors of my own. The room was slowly starting to feel like my own. There was just one more thing that I needed to do. I opened up a zipper section on my computer bag, and pulled out a framed picture. It was a picure in crappy quality, and it was taken at Disney World in 2002. I was seven in the picture, and I was standing in between my mother and my father, who were both smiling happily in the picture. It was taken less than a year before my mom died, and we hadn't even known then. The giant, green LEGO model of the sea monster was visible in the dark, nighttime background, and we were all grinning our faces off in the cold November air. We were all so happy. I set the framed picture down on my desk, and smiled at it. It cheered me up the slightest bit. I checked the clock. It was 10 at night, and I was tired, even though I slept on the plane. Adjusting to the time zones was very strange, like moving through time itself. Maybe London was in the future, and New York was only in the past. Of course, I knew that it wasn't, but wasn't it really? I crawled into my bed quietly as I drifted asleep. Category:Time and Space Category:Time and Space Chapter